


not yet

by thumbsforammo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumbsforammo/pseuds/thumbsforammo
Summary: it's my birthday h





	not yet

he reaches up to tug at his hair. it's still too short. he bangs his head with his fist instead.

 

_not okay not okay notokaynotokay_

 

his head starts to ache. his other hand unlatches from his arm, blood oozes from the smiling cuts left by his fingernails.

 

josh knocks on the door. "sound check in five."

 

the bottle of ibuprofen on the desk looks inviting.

 

 _not yet,_ he keeps telling himself. _not yet._

 

he only takes two.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday h


End file.
